


hold still

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: End of 2019 Season, Eventual Happy Ending, Homage, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Que signifie vraiment être pilote de formule 1 ?
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	hold still

Que signifie vraiment être pilote de formule 1 ? 

Une question qui peut souvent se poser, une question à haut risques, une question qui évoque du cran, du courage, parfois du talent mais surtout, surtout la vitesse.

Conduire, savoir apprivoiser les circuits, la stratégie, la voiture, les pneus. Se fier à son instinct ? Son expérience ? Son inexpérience ? Voir plus grand, espérer toujours pouvoir faire plus et grappiller des points.

Au-delà, le plaisir de cet instant unique ou plus rien d'autre n'existe que la voiture et soi. La piste qui défile. Les concurrents autour. Mais être seul. 

Nico en a vu des couchers et des levers de soleil de soleil sur les pistes différentes qu'il a parcourues. Dix ans ... c'est beau. Cela a toujours paru un moment à ne pas oublier et aujourd'hui n'est pas une exception, ne l'a pas été.

Kevin est passé le voir hier dans sa chambre. Leur relation jamais trop définie, jamais trop évoquée, reste l'une des choses auxquelles il se raccroche. 

— Nicolas ...

— Ne dis rien s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu peux ... me serrer dans tes bras ?

Sa fragilité a suffi pour que le Danois ne dise rien de plus et le tienne contre lui le reste de la nuit. 

Aujourd'hui a été une belle journée. Soleil, plutôt. Hommage de la part de son écurie, la haie d'honneur, les blagues qui lui ont arraché un grand sourire, le comportement habituel de Daniel et pourtant si chaleureux.

Il franchit la ligne d'arrivée et tout s'arrête. C'est assez étrange puisqu'il a toujours été sur les pistes depuis son plus jeune âge. Depuis qu'il a sept ans. Se dire qu'il va quitter celles-ci là, peut-être pas pour toujours, mais là, cela lui fait quelque chose au cœur.

Il ne le montre nulle part. Garde la tête haute, sourit légèrement, réalise les interviews alors qu'il rend ses derniers au revoir à Renault. Éventuellement à la F1.

Il ne veut pas trop y penser. 

Retour dans sa chambre où ses affaires sont déjà rassemblés, loin des bruissements de la foule, il pourrait faire le bilan de sa carrière. Beaucoup diront qu'elle était trop insipide, qu'il n'était pas un assez bon pilote ou du moins a manqué des opportunités.

Il aurait aimé ajouter plus de choses à son palmarès. Mais en fermant les yeux, en se souvenant de ces sensations, du contact sur la piste, des course, il se sent apaisé. Sa frustration disparaît. Ce reste de bons souvenirs.

Toujours.

Pour tous ceux qui ont un jour parcouru les mêmes pistes que lui, les légendes, ceux qui se sont échoués en court de route, ceux qu'ils garderont en mémoire malgré leur disparition soudaine.

Il se mord la lèvre, ne voulant pas pleurer ou se sentir triste. Trop triste. Il n'a que trente-deux ans, il peut faire autre chose de sa vie, bon sang !

Il fourre ses dernières choses dans sa valise. On frappe à sa porte et cela interrompt un peu la spirale de pensées, de souvenirs qui se forment dans sa tête.

— Oui ?

Nico ouvre. C'est Kevin qui se présente, changé, avec un air concerné sur le visage. Il l'accueille sans rien dire de plus.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Je ne sais pas. 

Le plus jeune hausse les sourcils et il s'affaisse un peu, semblant perdre le peu de confiance qu'il essayait de simuler. Ses mains tremblent. L'autre pilote a l'air de remarquer tous ces détails puisqu'il vient le prendre dans ses bras.

— Désolé, murmure-t-il à son oreille, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question.

Il secoue la tête négativement. Ce n'est pas vraiment le propos. Il se laisse aller à l'étreinte et ferme les yeux.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Nicolas.

— Alors ne dis rien.

Kevin se tait un instant, mais un court instant, comme s'il ne pouvait pas laisser le silence emplir l'espace, emplir leurs têtes.

— Je t'aime, ça ne changera pas tu sais ?

Et c'est important. Le moment est assez important pour que son amant se sente obligé de le dire, enfin, après tant de temps. Encore un instant qu'il fige, qu'il grave dans sa tête, au côté de toutes ces courses, de toute cette carrière qui finira peut-être oubliée, peut-être jetée quelque part, loin, très loin. Il voudrait fermer les yeux et allait mieux.

Il souhaiterait que le moment ne se finisse jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> je suis triste.


End file.
